Where does your destiny lie?
by starryskywishes235
Summary: Hollyleaf escaped from the tunnels, and now she must go on a journey filled with greatness, pain, love, and adventure....Possible spoilers for Sunrise and Omen of the Stars. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: (goes for entire story) I don't own Warriors but if I did, Ferncloud, Daisy, and Hollyleaf would be dead and I would be married to Tigerstar and Sol…. Is that possible? ~*Starry***

* * *

Prologue

"Foxdung!" The curse shot unexpectedly out of Spottedleaf's mouth. She was hunched over a pool, her eyes gleaming with fury.

"What is it?" A confused Bluestar joined her, surprised that the medicine cat would speak like that.

Bluestar looked into the pool as well, "Oh my!" She gasped, "Could it be?" Her eyes focused onto a green eyed she cat as she flew into the tunnels, only to see rocks fall on top of her.

"The pool has been playing the same image over and over again. I cannot see into her future!" Spottedleaf wailed and hung her head miserably. "It's almost like someone's blocking us from seeing her fate."

"Rock." A growl came from between Bluestar's teeth. "That tom's up to something! I can feel it in my bones." She scowled viciously but touched the surface of the pool with her paw. The ripples went through the entire length of the over-sized (and mystical) puddle. The image changed to a gray tabby tom and his brother, staring wild eyed at their sister's fate.

"Perhaps that mousebrain doesn't want us to interfere with Hollyleaf's fate?" Spottedleaf glanced at the former Thunderclan leader with a calm expression.

"Perhaps" Bluestar's grumpy mew reminded Spottedleaf of Yellowfang. The grouchy medicine cat was watching over her clan now.

"We'll have to check on her later. When Rock isn't controlling our pool." Spottedleaf mewed, her gaze drawn back into the image.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze spoke to each other and they gloomily headed back to camp. The picture swirled again and both cats watched as they entered camp.

"_Hollyleaf is dead!" Lionblaze declared as he and his brother burst into camp. Light cheers erupted from the clan but others looked upset. _

"_Where's her body?" Cloudtail demanded. _

"_Some tunnels collapsed on her." Jayfeather explained, tears pooling in his eyes. Everyone went silent and resumed their duties. _

The pool went black and the cats exchanged looks.

"Shame, she was a young cat." Bluestar shook her head.

"But why isn't she here, with us?" Spottedleaf met her leader's gaze.

"The Dark Forest?" Bluestar tilted her head in confusion.

"We would've known by now." The tortoiseshell medicine cat replied. A yowl erupted from somewhere in the forest around them and Bluestar's eyes momentarily flickered toward the noise.

"Better go see what that's about." And with a flick of her tail, the blue gray she cat was gone. Spottedleaf returned back to looking pool, the image morphed into a sleeping ginger tom. With a contented sigh, Spottedleaf watched him sleep.

* * *

**For all u Spottedleaf fans, I did make her kinda bratty but I felt that it was necessary so don't shoot me!!!!! ~ *Starry***


	2. A friend

**A/N: This isn't meant to be my first story but this is the first one that came to mind… so enjoy my first chappie of my fic~ *Starry***

* * *

A friend

_My tail! It's stuck! _Was the first thing that registered in Hollyleaf's mind. The black colored she cat rose to her paws and looked around. Her heart stopped. She was in the tunnels. _Holy crow! This can't be happening! _She looked around in desperate panic but it was dark, the rocks blocking the entrance had covered up all of the light.

"Oh no-o-o-o-o" Hollyleaf listened to her voice echo through the darkness. _Don't worry Hollyleaf, you're safe. _A soothing voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Who's there-e-e" Hollyleaf called out, only to receive no reply. Suddenly, the tunnel was illuminated in bright light as a shimmery figure materialized in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for it to go away, but she opened them as soon the luminosity died down. A gasp escaped her mouth as she stared at the figure in front of her.

"Greetings, Hollyleaf" A white and ginger she cat stood before her, his green eyes carrying a lifeless luster.

"Wh-h-ho are you?" She stepped back, her eyes widened in shock.

A light chuckle escaped the tom, "My name's Fallen Leaves. I've met your brother, Jayfeather. But, I don't suppose he's mentioned me." The tom had her trapped with his unmoving stare. _He's been having secret conversations and adventures with this cat! _An angry hiss escaped between her teeth. _How dare he do this to me? _She suddenly felt anger bubble up inside of her until she realized what was going on. _No! He's just learning to use his powers. _Hollyleaf scolded herself and a slight cough alerted her attention.

"You're right, but he does make a great friend." Fallen Leaves responded smoothly. _You read minds?!? _Hollyleaf's jaw dropped open.

"Of course I do, and so can your brother, well, sort of." He smiled gently.

He turned around and flicked his tail. "Follow me" and he padded into the network of tunnels.

***

Hollyleaf's paws felt like they were going to fall off but she didn't dare complain. _How much time has passed so far? _She looked at the back of Fallen Leaves's head for an answer but the tom didn't respond. _Thanks a lot! _Hollyleaf shouted, knowing he could hear her.

"A day, we've been traveling for a day." Fallen Leaves snapped, surprising Hollyleaf.

"What?! Really?" She picked up her pace until she was step in step with her guide.

"In this tunnel, you can't tell." Fallen Leaves stared straight ahead. "But, if you want to stop and rest, you can do so. I've never had a living cat travel with me before, so I'm not used to it." Fallen Leaves stared at his companion with such kindness, Hollyleaf found herself smiling.

"That would be very nice." Hollyleaf mewed and he stopped walking. She didn't realize what she had agreed to, so she stumbled and tripped, landing ever so gracefully onto the ground.

Hollyleaf yelped in surprise, "Oof!" only to receive loud laughter from Fallen Leaves.

"Well, you've certainly got your rest." He howled in amusement and fell onto floor beside her.

"It's not funny." Hollyleaf frowned and Fallen Leaves stopped instantly.

"Sorry. I haven't laughed, in a long time." A sigh came from mouth. "You can rest if you want." He mananged to scoot next to her. "Make yourself comfortable" He smiled warmly and she suddenly got lost in his dead eyes. Her belly let out a rather rude grumble, ruining the moment and Hollyleaf looked away, her ears growing hot with embarrassment.

"Here have this." Fallen Leaves produced a shimmery mouse and pushed it toward her. She gobbled it down warily and glanced back up at him.

"Thanks"

"This should hold you up until you eat some real fresh kill. Not some piece of imagination." Fallen Leaves seemed upset. "You're an amazing cat Hollyleaf, but you do not belong with me, here. You will live outside these walls and I know you _will_ find love." His eyes were brimmed with tears. "When I died," He paused to draw in a ragged breath. "Part of my soul was placed into another cat, about your age actually. I think he might be the right cat for you." Fallen Leaves licked the top of Hollyleaf's and she nestled into his fur. Silence filled the tunnels and a pair of green eyes drifted shut.

~*~*~

_Hollyleaf found herself inside the medicine cat den. She realized that she was looking at Jayfeather and that Leafpool was nowhere to be seen. His body rose and fell with sleep, he seemed so peaceful but Hollyleaf didn't have the heart to wake him. _

_She felt something pull her towards the warriors den and she bounded out into the clearing. The moon and stars shone as brightly as ever so she wasn't in Starclan. Inside the den, she singled out Lionblaze from the rest and she looked over him. His golden fur had grown a little darker but muscles rippled beneath his pelt. He snored lightly and shifted in his nest. _

_Her fur bristled lightly as she noticed how close Icepaw was. Their pelts were touching and she thought of two things. _Icepaw's a warrior?! Lionblaze actually _likes_ her?! _Hollyleaf felt a tad happy for her brother but he began to fade. _

"_At least they're alright." Was all she could say before she woke up to darkness. _

~*~*~

"Morning sleepy head" Fallen Leaves's voice greeted Hollyleaf and she looked up at him.

"Shall we get going?" The black pelted she cat rose to her paws. Fallen Leaves nodded and he got up. Once again, he was the only light in these murky tunnels. They padded next to each other in quiet until a crack erupted from somewhere in the blackness.

Hollyleaf let out a vicious scream."What was that?!" She glared at her travel guide. His shoulders went up and down in silent laughter.

"It's just Rock. He's been here longer than me so he likes to move around a lot." Fallen Leaves explained. "He senses your presence but he won't hurt us." Despite that, he quickened his pace and I found myself running after him.

"Why *pant* are you *pant* running *pant* so fast?" Hollyleaf began to slow down.

"Look!" Fallen Leaves gestured with his head and his body light died down. Right ahead was a sphere of light.

"The exit!" She screeched in delight and sprinted forward, her tiredness gone in a heartbeat. As she burst out of the tunnels, she inhaled the forest air.

"Hahaha! Finally!" She spun in delight, whooping and cheering, but she froze. "Where am I?"

"At the lake shore. The path we took spits out here." Fallen Leaves didn't leave the exit to celebrate with her.

"Why don't you come outside?" Hollyleaf noticed his behavior.

"Because, this might happen." Fallen Leaves extended his paw and the instant it hit the sunlight, his paw began to fade. He pulled it back in but smiled at her.

"It was nice to meet you. I cannot help you on your journey but all I know is that your destiny lies beyond the mountains." At that, Fallen Leaves turned tail and padded away, his outline fading until there was nothing.

Hollyleaf sighed as she watched him go but pulled herself together. Now, She would be surviving on her own.


End file.
